donglesfandomcom-20200214-history
Terrence Arnolds
Early Life (Pre-Shorts) For most of his life, Terrence (Terry) found a mundane life. Born May 7th, 1971 (47 years old) to Raine and Trisha Arnolds, his childhood years saw him making friends, going to school, and living a happy life. Though he never excelled in any specific way, he was certainly a cut above the rest, gifted great intelligence and physical prowess. The majority of his free time as a child was spent exploring the wooded suburbs with friends, and causing light-hearted mischief in his hometown of Greenfield, Massachusetts. Always popular and always friendly, he wielded enormous charisma and confidence earning him the favor of the late April Mays- the woman who would come to bear him 3 children in one birth, Gary, Shane, and Ja'leel (named for her grandfather). At the age of 18, (her 16) they consummated their relations and conceived the triplets, an event that shook their respective families and set them on their own, both working jobs to prepare for the oncoming storm of children. During the delivery, April passed away due to cardiac arrest after partially delivering the second born leaving Terry to raise the boys alone. After these events Arnolds took out a series of loans to raise his children and attend law school to better support his family. After working for a brief time at JP Morgan, he found it difficult to perform as a superhero and a lawyer while concealing his true identity. His solution was creating Arnold and Sons LLC; employing his sons and working on his own terms has until recently kept his secret safe, thanks in part to his refined art of deception. The Shorts Arnold was not born with his powers, nor were they granted to him of his own volition. Upon graduating from Harvard Law, he found himself invited to interview at JP Morgan LLC law firm. Excited to purchase his first suit, he set about the city of New York (where he moved after completing law school) to find just that, doing the diligence of searching as many shops as he could. While surveying the streets he found an odd man, short and bald with a dense beard (later discovered to be the missing person, H. Jon Benjamin) eager to show him the "finest suits of Manhattan" and stating he'd "fit you into a pair of pants you'll never want to take off." Upon entering the shop, Arnolds was knocked unconscious through means he still fails to recollect. Waking up he found himself sore, in his bed at home, completely unclothed save for a flamboyant pair of purple pants stitched into his skin with a magical thread. From this point on the pants influenced his life in many ways, he found himself stronger, able to run faster, and even discovered the ability to fly. However, he also found he couldn't touch other people as though he was a ghost (though they saw him as normal) and often would find himself in a strange realm unknown to him. Often when fighting with adversaries he would find himself throwing punches he hadn't meant to, and failed to give mercy where otherwise he would. Arnolds has never found the man who attached the pants to his body, nor could he locate the textile shop he had visited, finding only a restaurant where it had once been. Until recently the search had been dry, however after encountering the Mongol company and Olive Garden team the Warlock made himself known offering greater understanding of the shorts.